


Homelander and Jetstream

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Hughie a superhero [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hughie is Homelander's husband, Hughie is not apart of the boys, M/M, Superhero Hughie Campbell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: In a alternate universe Hughie is a superhero who has the same power as Homelander and married to him as well. The only is different is than he was born with these powers not created.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John, The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Series: Hughie a superhero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Two teens walking down the street talking not knowing that a armored truck is driving toward them.

“Yo, I am so psyched for Invisible Force 2.” one the teen said.

“Please. Invisible Force 1 was lame. I'm all about Rising Tide” the other said

“Rising Tide? The Deep? Translucent could kick the Deep’s”

“How? He's invisible. That's, like, all he’s got. That's it.”

“Exactly. He sneaks up on the Deep, and then boom, motherfucker! Sit down.”

“Until the Deep makes a shark bite Translucent's dick off.“

“How's he gonna find his dick? It's invisible.”

The two kept arguing until they saw an armor truck coming right at them. Tried to run but one of them tripped.

“Benjy!” the teen yelled for his friend. “Get up, get up, get up. Come on, Benjy. Come on, come on.“ he tried to help his friend but the trunk came closer until Queen showed up and jumped in front of it, splitting the truck in two. The driver came out stagger and noticed the two boys.Maeve exiting the truck to find the driver and robber holding the young men at gunpoint.

“Stay back. Just stay the fuck back” The Driver said pointing at the boy. Maeve kept smiling and walked closer. “What are you smiling at?”

All of a sudden two lasers beam fired at the driver's gun, melting it all over his hand. He screams in pain and falls to the ground. The two teens saw who it was the One Only Homelander floating down. The robber tries to fire at Homelander. The bullets have no effect. He walks slowly towards the man and then throws him quite a distance. “You boys okay?” Homelander smiles at the two boys then notices the driver escaping until a figure dressed like homelander only in white with silver shoulder pat and belt. The Driver punches the figure with his other hand which was a mistake because now it is broken.

“ dude if bullets and knives don’t work on me what makes you think that will?” he smirked. The Driver surrenders knowing that he has no choice.

“Good choice son.” Homelander commented and walked toward the two “good work Honey.”

“Homelander, Jetstreamer Can we get a selfie?” a boy named Benjy asked with his friend.

“Course you can. How bout it babe wanna join in?” homelander ask Jetstream.

“Sure, why not” he went and joined in.

Timeskip

Homelander and Jetstream are sitting on the rooftop talking,

“So our anniversary is coming up. Are gonna remember this time without Maeve reminding you ?” Jetstream teased

“Hey that was one time I swear” Homelander commented.

“Uh huh”

“It true A-train was distracting me with his whining and Translucent was hiding in the girls bathroom”

“Again?”

“Yes, again had to stop Maeve from going ape shit on him.” Homelander chuckles and remembers how pissed off Maeve was.

“That's why she was almost a rapist to death.” Jetstream comment. “

Yeah well don’t worry sweetie this time I make this special.” Homelander vow when a sweet kiss.

**Please comments**


	2. a pissoff mama Jetstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starlight tells Homelander and Jetstream what the deep did and they are not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gonna change Hughie's Image he now gonna be wearing all blue like supergirl new suit in season 5 without the symbol.

Starlight came out the elevator nervous as hell. But after a pep talk with Maeve she now has the confidence to face her rapist. Maeve also convinces her to at least tell Homelander and Jetstream well, mostly Jetstream about what happened. Starlight walks down the hallway then enters the main conference room. When she sees all the members of the seven she sees Homelander standing by the window, she sees Jetstream in a new suit talking with maeve. Her eyes land hateful at the deep thinking how to punish him for what he did but her thoughts were broken by homelander.

“Starlight. Don't want to be late to your first official meeting. I had a whole welcome speech planned.” he said smiling.

“Sorry, sir.” she replied smiling back.

“Don’t be, hearing his speeches will probably bore you to death.” Jetstream commented. Making Maeve chuckle, Black noir nodded a bit and Homelander Pouted.

“Ouch sitting right here you guys and Please, Homelander's fine.” he said to Starlight.

“Beginning to wonder if you'd even show up. I mean, all that pressure, it's a lot for anyone to swallow.“ The deep said. Starlight glared while she sat down causing Jetstream to narrow his eyes in suspicion on the both of them.

“ Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.” she replied with a bit of a sneer. Maeve nodded in approval. Both Homelander and Jetstream are a little confused on what happens here.

“Can we get back to this, please? This is a serious crime. These assholes pirated my movie three weeks before release, and you can't walk down 5th Avenue without bumping into a table of unlicensed Homelander shirts. Copyright infringement is costing Vought $1.2 billion per year. That's money out of our pockets. We've all got, what, four points each?” Translucent said. Jetstream rolled his eyes in annoyed.

“What the fuck? You got four points?” A-train whine. Homelander threw a quick ‘I told you so’ look at Jetstream. Jetstream threw ‘do you want sleep on the couch’ look back at him. Homelander raises his hands in surrender and Maeve laughs at the two.

“Hey, hey, hey, guys, come on. Stop. What's Starlight gonna think? Listening to us haggling over nickels. We're The Seven, for God's sake. Whether we're out there or we're in here. Now, what I do want to hear is who you saved this week. Huh? Who's up for that? Black Noir. Let's start with you, man.” Homelander said trying to save everyone the headache.

**After the meeting**

Starlight stayed after the meeting to tell Homelander and Jetstream about the deep..

“Homelander, Jetstream do you two have a minute?” starlight asked.

“Sure, of course,” Jetstream said.

“Ok,” Starlight exhaled. “After my debut on stage, the deep took me to the conference room. He showed me all the monitors, gadgets and stuff.” making the two co leaders nodded.”then I was checking out one of the screens while we talked a bit. I turned around and his pants were down.” she blurted out. Jetstream blinked and Homelander groaned then muttered some curses.

“I’m sorry can you repeat that.” Jetstream asked, feeling a little angry.

“His pants were down, then he was jerking off.” Jetstream breathing slowly trying to calm himself down. “I was disgusted and I did threaten him. I also might have destroyed some of the monitors.” she said sheepishly, they both wave her off and asked her to continue.”then he warn me saying he the like really important that if I hurt him then i’m out of the seven.”they both look at her disbelief for hearing that.”then he ask me how badly do I want to join.” she stopped letting a few tears come out.”I let this go if I give him a blowjob.”

“HE MADE YOU DO WHAT?” jetstream scream furiously. Homelander rubbed his temples in anger.”ok first that fish son of a bitch has no power in this team. He has no say who kicked out or not. Second of all, that disgusted piece of shit better prays before I find him. Annie is it okay I call you that?” she nodded.”listen you did good coming to us. Don’t worry me and Homelander Will take care of this.” jetstream said. Starlight smiled then left. Jetstream turns to Homelander in anger at what he just heard.

“I know we are gonna do something about this.” Homelander Said

“I just can’t believe what I just heard. Not for one day i mean one fucking day and she just got assulted by a supposed to be hero. John we really need to do something about this. because it unacceptable is bad enough translucent perving in the women's bathroom. Now we start worrying about the deep shoving his dick into women’s mouths. Hell john i don’t know what to be more worried, that this is the first time he did or the first time we’re hearing about this.” jetstream ranted. Homelander couldn’t help but agree with jetstream.

“Just be glad Starlight finally got the courage to tell us.”

“Yes, but what would happen if she didn’t and next time it wouldn't just be a blowjob.” jetstream teared up a bit. Homelander got up and hugged his partner. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey. hey listen it okay I understand. What happen with the bastard tekknight I completely under why this so hard on you,”

“I suppose to be the strongest person, how can I let that happen to me.”

“Hey what happened to you was not your fault, listen even the strongest can be vulnerable to the little things. What happened was not your fault but tekknight for what he did and stilwell for not informing us about his history.” Homelander come down a bit. “Now tomorrow well talking with the deep and translucent about their behavior. And we will straighten this shit out with or they’re the ones that will be kicked out.” Homelander vowed

Please comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now Homelander and Jetstream learn what the deep did there gonna hell to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homelander and Jetstream have a talk with the deep,

3rd P.O.V.

Jetstream is pissed and Homelander is trying his best to calm his husband down. After hearing Starlight's confession the two agreed they needed to talk with The Deep.

"Hughie, I know you're mad but you need to calm down." Homelander said. but he was pissed at the deep for doing this

"I know, I know I just still can't believe we're just now hearing this. I mean what if Starlight never told us then what?" Hughie said. Homelander was disappointed in his team. We are supposed to be heroes, well him, Jetstream, Meave, and black noir are acting like the rest are acting like this is a joke to them. The two heard the deep came in looking cocky but a little nervous seeing the two most powerful heroes

"Homelander, Jetstream you guys call." He asked

" Well, yeah. I, I guess, uh… Well, you can help me understand something, Deep, 'cause, uh, I don't know, maybe I'm stupid. Am I stupid, Deep?" Homelander started

"What? No. No. You're not stupid. You're, you're smart. Very smart, right?" he said

"Am I Stupid?" Jetstream ask

"No, mam you're not." The deep said. Jetstream rolled his eyes hearing Mam's part. Homelander chuckles. “Uh… what is this about

“Oh I don’t know mister, Big shot you tell us, or do I need to get on my need and suck your dick for you to figure it out.” Jetstream sneered. The Deep pale in the realization

“Ok look I know what I did was bad." He said trying not to get killed.

“BAD WHAT YOU DID WAS DISGUSTING THIN I HAVE EVER YOU BLACKMAILED A NEW RECRUIT TO SUCK THAT FISH SMELLY DICK OF YOUR." jETSTREAM SCREAMED. The Deep looks really scared right now. "I and Homelander are debating whether or not do we kick your ass out of the team

"Whoa, You can't do that." He got up but regretted it when seeing the two heroes' eyes glow

"Sit back down, Now!" Homelander said barely contain his rage

"you guys need me." The deep said desperately

"Wow, I don't smell the hard Bullshit or the dead fish. wait I got that wrong the dead fish or bullshit." Jetstream said mockingly. "We don't need you, you need us," Jetstream said

"Wait, Sitwell won't let you do this."

"And why not? It's not like she knows about this." 

"She does." He blurted out. both Homelander and Jetstream froze when they heard that

" what did you just say?" Jetstream whispered

"Stilwell, she knew okay I mean there is a camera everywhere. You don't think she hasn't caught any of this." The Deep explains. Homelander and Jetstream are speechless, Stilwell knew what happen and haven't done anything.

"get out," Jetstream said

"what?" the asked

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT, AND IF I HEAR THIS SHIT HAPPEN AGAIN TO ANYONE ELSE. I RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND THROW YOUR DICKLESS BODY TO THE SUN. YOU HEAR ME," the deep nodded quickly." THEN GET OUT." the deep ran for his life fast enough to get away from the enraged hero. Hughie threw himself into Homelander crying. I can't believe she doing it again." he kept crying.

"Me Neither, I know people think we're gods but we're just people blessed with superpowers." Homelander said. "I don't know what Stilwell playing at but it sick even for her to let this slide again

"I don't know long I can take this John, twice she let this go, John, for now on we need to put starlight with someone we trust," Jetstream sai

"I don't know, But as long we keep her away from the deep, Translucent and A-train that all it matters.

"Wait, why not A-train?" He asked confuse.

"Seriously, John, he killed a girl yesterday and make up some bullshit lie about

"Ok, then that leaves us, Maeve and Noir

"Hopefully this will help her"

"It will because you thought of it." Homelander said kissing him

Please comment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it doesn't look good I'm sorry I was using Grammarly but the Advertisement for the premium was distracting


End file.
